


all you had to do was stay

by ofpastelskies (huntressed)



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 1989, Angst, F/M, Haylor, Of course this is going to be Haylor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressed/pseuds/ofpastelskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was no Joe, or Connor, or Jake. He is very much different from everyone she’s ever dated. When she’s with him, there’s nothing but light in her life. She forgets about all the worries and everything else. When she looks at him, she feels as if he’s radiating light towards everyone. And instead of making everyone seem dim with all the light he’s radiating, he shares the light with them.</p><p>And that’s what she loves the most about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you had to do was stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when 1989 was released and it's also available in my tumblr and in my wattpad account. So yeah, this is also unedited and published the moment I finished it so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes I have made. (Also I think this kinda sucks but eh)

Nobody told her that it would feel like this. That the ending would be so sad. That she would be left there alone, with the remnants of their love for each other.

Before it ended, everything was amazing. She almost didn’t know what to feel. If she would feel happy, or weightless, or all at once whenever he’s there. It’s like every void left in her heart has a magic solution. Because when he came, all of them are filled with all the emotions known to the human mind.

She remembers everything from the beginning.

During the first days, they wouldn’t care about the paparazzi or the tabloids showing their names around and telling everyone about their newfound romance. They honestly didn’t care. But as the days passed by, they knew that the more they broadcasted their feelings towards one another, the more that they would get torn away from each other.

She remembers it like it happened yesterday. They were driving around New York as she showed him the different tourist attractions. As she was dictating the route, he would look at her more than he would look at the road. It didn’t bother her for one bit. Because she honestly found it adorable.

They went to visit Lady Liberty, discreetly of course. They sang a few songs in the empty Madison Square Garden, even doing a duet together. The song is the one Taylor did with the band “Boys like Girls”. And as she looked at his green eyes that was when she knew that it’s real. That all of it is real.

The drive home was even better. He was playing one of his songs and she sang along to every word of it.

“I never knew you memorized that song.” He put on his Cheshire cat grin.

She can feel the heat creeping up to her cheeks as she stared at his green eyes.  “Is it bad?”

He chuckles as he tightened the grip on the steering wheel. “No, not at all. In fact, I find it quite adorable.”

She laughs and stares out the window with the little smile curved on her lips. The next thing she feels is his hand holding hers.

And up to now, Taylor still feels every single bit of Harry in her skin. She still feels his fingertips trailing down her arms. And she knows that she’s still hung up over the fact that they couldn’t get their decisions right. She regrets the fact that it has to end over a heated argument between the two of them. Because even in just a span of one month, it was the best thing she ever felt.

Harry was no Joe, or Connor, or Jake. He is very much different from everyone she’s ever dated. When she’s with him, there’s nothing but light in her life. She forgets about all the worries and everything else. When she looks at him, she feels as if he’s radiating light towards everyone. And instead of making everyone seem dim with all the light he’s radiating, he shares the light with them.

And that’s what she loves the most about him.

But what she misses the most is those midnight adventures where he’d pick her up from her apartment.

It was 12:30 and she’s busy re-watching episodes of Friends from her laptop when her phone vibrated, indicating another call. She groaned, not wanting to answer another phone call. But she figured that whoever it is that’s calling, wouldn’t stop until she answers.

“Taylor speaking.” She answered with an annoyed tone.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. Were you doing something?”

“No. It’s just… I’m really tired right now, Harry. Sorry if my tone came out like that.” She sighed.

“No, no. Its fine, I understand. I sometimes have those annoyed feelings too whenever I got out of a tiring day. So don’t worry, I got you.” And it was as if she could feel Harry smile from the other line.

“Why did you call anyway?” Her scowling face turned into a smiling one as she held the phone closer to her ear.

“I’m here outside your flat. And I was thinking, maybe a midnight drive wouldn’t be so bad.”

Taylor’s smile grew wider as she looked out her window, and that’s when she saw his black car shining by the glint of the moonlight. Her steady breathing is ringing through her ears as she looks at the car of the man she’s certain she loves. “I’ll be there in two minutes.” She tells him over the phone before she takes her phone, gets changed into her jeans, and grabbing her coat.

She locked the apartment and went out the front steps. Breathing in the crisp December air, and then she finally stepped inside Harry’s car.

“And here I am thinking you wouldn’t show for another two more minutes.” He joked before kissing her on the cheek.

“Of course I would show on time. Being fashionably late gets out of style, you know.” She led out an airy laugh.

And there goes Harry again with his contagious grin. Sometimes she swears she’s much more into him that he was to her. “We never go out of style, love.”

“Easy for you to say. Your last name is basically “Styles”.” She laughs as he steps on the gas, driving off to the unknown.

It was a long drive and she didn’t even know where they’re heading for. New York is a pretty big city and she figured, he might be taking her to somewhere he really likes. And this time, it’s her who’s looking at him with pure interest etched upon her face.

She felt as she’s already memorized every single detail of his face. Like the curve of his lips, or his green eyes, and the dimple on his left cheek. Their relationship began three days ago. But everything is better with Harold Edward Styles. No worries. No problems. Just Harry.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.” He mused.

“You’re driving without a headlight. Keep your eyes on the road.” She replied, trying to hide the smile on her face.

“You’re distracting me. How can I not look?” He laughs slightly before squeezing Taylor’s right left hand with his right. “We’ll get there soon.”

And somehow, those words meant so much more to her. Maybe she’s hoping for something more between the two of them.

A few minutes later, they pull over in front of Central Park.

“I know that you’ve probably been in here a couple of times and that this place is really mainstream to you now. But I like it here. And it calms me. So yeah, I just drove you here to show you how much this place really means to me.” He shrugs while smiling lightly.

Her eyes flickered to their laced fingers and she feels so weightless in his touch. She finds herself wishing that this moment would never end. She just wish that the only sound she would hear at this time of the night is his steady breathing along with hers, and their heartbeats as well.

“And this is the place where we first met.” She added, thinking about how she first laid her eyes on him in person.

He turns his head to face her, his eyes meeting hers. And slowly, he leans in tilting his head a little bit. And that’s when everything around her just stopped. Time, their breaths, the passing cars, _everything._ His lips was on hers, their eyes closed, his arms on her waist, her arms flung on his shoulder. Everything is absolutely perfect.

She definitely doesn’t want to forget that moment.

Up until now, she remembers that moment like there’s no tomorrow. She still feels his lips on hers, even though he’s miles away in London and she’s touring the world for the second time. Everything about Harold Edward Styles is still in her memories. And by everything, she means everything. Especially those moments where they’d lay beside each other on her bed—sometimes his—and they’d just lace their fingers together and talk about the life they have.

They’d talk about how everything just affects their lives. Like how the people they care about are getting interrogated about their relationship.

“Harry, we should put up an act for them. The paparazzi, the photographers, the media. Let’s not show them the real feelings.” She suggests.

“Why?” He asks, looking at her in a confused expression.

“Because they’d tear us apart if we did. We don’t have to be such an open book around everyone, or else they'd ruin this for us.”

He sighs as he trails his fingertips down her face. “Alright.”

And that is the start of acting differently around the media. It went around for another month or so, before it finally happened.

They argued.

The details are way too painful for her to relive. And never did she dream about crying about that one event after a year. She thought she had finally moved on. But little did she realize that she’s still stuck on the one fifth member of the biggest boyband in the world. The little things in life that she enjoyed while with him are still lying in the deepest corners of her fragile mind.

Although no one ever knew, but Harry Styles is the most beautiful thing she ever got stuck on. Because even just two months with him had impacted her life in a lot more ways than she could imagine. The love they shared is much more different than what she had with her past boyfriends.

Theirs was much more genuine. It’s one worth remembering. And it’s definitely a relationship worth writing a whole album for.

She checked the clock beside her, reading 2:30am on it. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes before writing the final line on her notebook.

_All you had to do was stay._


End file.
